Artifact Master List
This is a worksheet page. The contents will be transferred to Artifacts of the Ancients upon completion. Tools Cutter-Bonder Shaped like a box-cutter with a red button on one side, a green button on the other, and a digital depth gauge that runs from one-hundredth of an inch to four inches, a cutter-bonder can cut almost any material and bond almost any two materials together. To cut an object, the user sets the depth, holds down the red button (labeled "Cut" in Ancient English), and touches it to the object they wish to cut. Once activated, a stream of nanotech disassemblers emerge from the front of the device and cuts the material to the desired depth, starting at its front edge and extends downward into the material to exactly the depth that was set. In effect, the cutter-bonder functions as a saw that can be started anywhere in the material and cuts without effort. For safety, the disassemblers will not work on any form of living flesh or the advanced materials used as armor on military vehicles and as shielding for the inner workings of fusion reactors. However, a cutter-bonder can do everything from cutting a sheet of paper while not marking the table underneath to slicing through a three-inch thick steel beam. A cutter-bonder cannot be effectively used in combat, as the user must hold it in place and move it slowly (a cutter-bonder can make a one-foot long cut every round). Attempting to move it more rapidly engages the safety features and shuts off the device. Bonding is equally simple. The user sets the depth, holds down the green button (labeled "Bond" in Ancient English), and touches it to the two objects to be bonded. These two objects must be touching each other, and the user must apply the cutter-bonder to a region directly over where they touch. At this point, nanotech assemblers emerge from the device and create molecular bonds between the two objects. The user can bond glass to paper, plastic to steel, or stone to raw meat. As in cutting mode, it only bonds a single line of material, but for stronger bonds, the user can bond the two items in multiple places. The cutter-bonder cannot bond living materials to anything else, and bonding must be performed as slowly as cutting. A cutter-bonder can cut or bond 100 yards of material before the user must recharge or replace its power cell. Cutter-bonders were common tools before the Final War, and can e found in almost any store and in the ruins of many homes. Grappler Tag Grappler tags are high-tech grappling hooks utilizing nanomachines that bond themselves to any material. A grappler tag is a short cylinder an inch long and two inches in diameter, with one face dull gray and one white, with two small buttons on its side. Touching an object (typically a length of rope) to the white face and pressing the green button causes the grappler tag to bond to the object, while pressing the red button activates the grappling function, which causes the tag to immediately bond with the next surface it comes in contact with. Pressing the red button again releases the grappler tag from whatever surface it has bonded to, and pressing the green button a second time releases the object bonded to its white face. Once attached, the grappler tag can support up to 5,000 lbs. The grappler tag's safety functions prevent it from bonding to living flesh.